


If Only

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/Young AU Oliver and Felicity meet two years before the wreck of the Queen's Gambit and have a very different life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headers and Card

**Title:** If Only

**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity, Moira/Robert, Thea, Tommy, Laurel, Dinah, Original Characters

**Rating:** M (sexual content, mild bullying)

**Summary:** College/Young AU Oliver and Felicity meet two years before the wreck of the Queen's Gambit and have a very different life.

**Written for Cotton Candy Bing (Round 2 2014)**

-

**Creator:** "sidhe_faerie"

**Fandoms:** Arrow (CW)

**Type of Bingo/Extra:** Blackout!

**Prompts Used:** Free(131), Matchmaking(224), Insomnia(179), Reading(294), Alcohol(7), Blind date(38), Film/Movie/Video(115), Cafe/Coffee Shop(47), Eyes(105), Evening(103), Dessert/Sweets(86), Internet/Social Media(181), Being helped(30), Creative(74), Wild Card (Meeting the Family/BFF(227)), Protect(290), Mail(216), Sleep(328), Believe(32), Running out of time(302). Packing(260), Hug(168), "I love you"(171), Losing virginity(207), Massage(222)

**Media Used:** Multi-chapter Fan Fiction

**Language:** English

-


	2. Headers and Card

**Chapter 01**

Oliver Queen was free. He had just done the one thing he had wanted to do for a long time. He had broken up with Laurel Lance. She had been in his life for two long years and now he was just glad she was not.

The fight was brutal and he was exhausted. He walked into the Queen mansion and headed straight for his room. He still had a lot of things to work through in his head.

Being free was not going to be easy for a while. There were people who wouldn’t be happy about the break up and those were the people who he didn’t want to disappoint the most.

His mother was the one person that had encouraged him to stay with Laurel when he had wanted to break up with her before. Moira Queen saw his future with Laurel as an opportunity for grandchildren. She also believed that Laurel would make the perfect corporate wife.

His father would tell him to do what he just did. He also didn’t like to be told what to do even by his wife. He would say to Oliver to cut his losses and move on. But then Robert Queen was a realist. He had told Oliver once that a happy man doesn’t cheat on the woman he loves. His father was right.

The fight had started when Oliver found out that Laurel had been telling everyone that would listen that they were engaged. They weren’t. They hadn’t even talked about marriage. At least she hadn’t talked to him about it.

According to Laurel’s sister, Sara, Laurel had been planning his life for the next five years. She had even started to plan the actual wedding.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Laurel had told her parents that Sara was sneaking out to party, he would have never known. Sara told him as retaliation for being punished.

It wasn’t the only thing Sara told Oliver. Sara also told him that Laurel and Tommy Merlyn had hooked up as many as three times.

Oliver would deal with his best friend in life some other night. Tommy wasn’t the issue and neither were all the girls he had slept with while he was in a relationship with Laurel. They were just a symptom of his misery.

He just needed to breathe without feeling the need to consult Laurel on just how to do it. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

The cell phone in his jacket pocket rang. Oliver ignored it. He knew it was either Laurel saying she was sorry or Tommy begging for forgiveness.

All he wanted was freedom and he was free. Now he just had to find a way to move on. It was time for Oliver to start some plans of his own.

He sat up and reached for his jacket and turned off his phone. He didn’t need any distractions while he tried to figure things out. He put the phone back in his jacket pocket. He laid it on the chair on his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.    

Across the country in a dorm room on the MIT campus Felicity Smoak sighed as her roommate Kali tried her skills at matchmaking.

“I will not go out with Peter Douglas. He is the worst kind of geek and he reeks of acne cream.” Felicity said. “If you want to me to go along with this plan you had better make better choices.” 

“‘Lis this is Mit. All the guys here are geeks and most of them have acne.” Kali laughed. “We have been roommates since freshman year and you haven’t gone on more than a handful of dates since I have known you. You need to get your nose out of the books and smash it against some guys face while you’re kissing him.”

Felicity groaned. “I have an academic scholarship. I can’t mess around and get distracted with guys. Especially ones that reek of acne cream.”

“What about one of David’s friends. He has a few that aren’t geeky.” Kali said.

“Yes but those are all muscle and no brain. I want one I can talk to with big words and complex sentences.” Felicity rolled over on her stomach. “David’s gym buddies are not going to cut it there.”

“You are so picky!” Kali flopped back on her bed. “I know a few girls that …”

“No! I want a guy.” Felicity stopped her. “I will know the right guy when I see him.”

“Not if you have your nose in a book 24/7.” Kali pointed out. “Why don’t you come to the party at Kappa next weekend? There is sure to be someone that will make you change your mind.”

“A Kappa party? Root beer and stale chips mixed with conversations of particle theory by guys who dress up as _Star Trek_ officers on the weekends. No thank you!” Felicity said. “I would rather die a virgin than go to one of those parties looking for a boyfriend.”

“Wait! Are you a virgin? How have you managed that?” Kali asked. They had never discussed that before.

“Yeah. I want to wait for the right one and I want to be in love with him. Is there anything wrong with that?” Felicity pulled on the corner of her pillow.

“Wow you just made my matchmaking a lot harder.” Kali said. “Most guys are age don’t want to have a girlfriend that is a virgin. They want a girl that knows what she is doing.”

That’s their loss. Felicity said.

“What about one of Nancy’s boyfriend friends. I know they are all military but they aren’t geeky and acne covered. Some of them are kind of hot.” Kali wrinkled her nose. “Don’t tell David I said that.”

“My lips are sealed. I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Felicity rolled back over on her back. “I don’t know what the big deal is to get me a boyfriend. I have the rest of my life for that stuff.”

“You are young and pretty. Live a little and have some fun.” Kali said.

“You know I love you but I have other priorities.” Felicity said. “Let’s just get some sleep. We have class in the morning and we need to be awake for it.”

“Fine but I reserve the right to revisit this subject.” Kali said.

“Noted.” Felicity reached up and turned off the lamp on the table between them.

It was three in the morning when Oliver sat up and turned the light back on. He wasn’t one to have insomnia but somehow with all that was going on in his head he couldn’t sleep.

Oliver pushed the covers aside and went to stand at the window. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular but sometimes it helped calm him when he looked at the stars in the sky. His eyes searched the sky and sighed.

It was a dark starless night. It suited his mood but it wasn’t helping his insomnia. He sighed and turned away. He didn’t need to feel any more desperate than he already did.

He went to the desk and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. If he couldn’t sleep then he should at least try to make some plans for his future.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. Robert Queen came in and shut the door. He stood in front of Oliver at the desk.     

“What has you up in the middle of the night?” Robert asked as he pulled a chair over to sit.

“I broke up with Laurel and I guess it’s not as easy to let it go as I thought.” Oliver said.

“You were with her a long time son. Why did you break up now?” Robert asked.

“I found out that she was planning our life and our wedding. I haven’t even mentioned marriage to her and I wasn’t planning on it. I didn’t want to marry her.” Oliver said. He sat back in his chair and looked at his dad.

“I know your mother wanted you to, but if it wasn’t right then you did the only thing you could.” Robert said. “I will let her know not to push getting back with Laurel on you. Was there another reason?”

“She was telling everyone we were engaged and she was sleeping with Tommy. I think that covers it.” Oliver said. He looked at the blank pad in front of him. “Dad, I need a fresh start somewhere away from Starling City.”

“I think that may be a good idea.” Robert said. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know yet. I will let you know as soon as I know.” Oliver said. “I guess Laurel will get with Tommy now. I always felt like I was just a way to get ahead to her. Tommy has a trust fund too and a name to back it up.”

“You need a girl that will love you for you and not your name and trust fund.” Robert said.

“Where are those girls, Dad?” Oliver asked.

“They’re out there. One will find you when you are ready for her.” Robert said. “Don’t worry about that now. You are young there is plenty of time to find the woman you will spend the rest of your life with.”

“Thanks Dad.” Oliver said.

“I’m glad I could help. Now try to go to sleep.” Robert stood up and went to the door. “Oliver, she is out there waiting for you too.”

“I just don’t think she is in Starling City.” Oliver said.

Robert nodded. “I think your right. Good night son.”

“Night Dad.” Oliver watched as the door closed. He got up and went back to bed.

He was asleep in less than twenty minutes.

The next morning, Felicity ran her finger down the list on the bulletin board. She was looking for her name on the list for the academic team that was competing in Starling City at the end of the month. She finally found it near the bottom.

She fist pumped and smiled. “I am on the team.”

“Was there any doubt?” Nancy said as she leaned against the wall. “We can room together. It will be fun.”

“I’m just grateful that I don’t have to pay for the trip.“ Felicity smiled. “I think it was great that we got that anonymous donation to the school for academic meets.”

“I wouldn’t be able to afford it either.” Nancy said. She twirled the ring on her finger. “I have been putting away everything I can for the wedding.”

“I can’t believe you are getting married.” Felicity said.

“We have been together for two years its time and we are ready.” Nancy said.

Professor Jones came out of his office. “I thought I heard you girls out here. Come in. I have something for you to read.”

Felicity and Nancy looked at each other and went into the professor’s office.

Professor Jones pulled two manila envelopes out of his drawer. “These are you information packets and there is a form that you need to sign and get back to me before we go. It’s nothing really. It just says we are not responsible for you if you get yourself killed or something.”

Felicity looked at the manila envelope in her hand and frowned. “What do you mean or something?”   

“I don’t really know but that was what they told me to say. Its Starling City so I assume they mean attacked by birds.” Professor Jones said. “I have never been there. Dr. Hubbard always did these trips. I wish she was still doing them. I hate traveling. I guess that she can’t take this trip with you since she is dead and all.”

Felicity and Nancy looked at each other. Professor Jones was a brilliant physics professor but he was a little scatter brained at times.

“Yes that would prevent her for sure.” Felicity said. “We will bring the forms back to you tomorrow.”

“No need to rush.” Professor Jones said. “We won’t be leaving for a week or is it two?”

“It’s two.” Nancy said.

“Oh right. Well then. Go now and read through those. I think there are some coupons in there for you to use when you are in Starling City. The Professor said.

“Thank you Professor.” Felicity said.

She and Nancy left the office and went to the dorm to look through the envelopes.

“‘Lis, I think we are going to have a very interesting trip with Professor Jones as are sponsor.” Nancy said.

“Oh yeah.” Felicity said with a laugh. “Bird attack? Someone really needs to check him for pharmaceuticals.”  

Nancy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02**

Oliver and Tommy sat out by the pool drinking beer. It was the first time they had seen each other since Oliver broke up with Laurel a week ago.

Tommy took a sip of beer and looked at the bottle. “When did you find out?”

“Thanksgiving. Sara called and was very happy to tell me all of Laurel’s secrets. I think that was when she got in trouble for sneaking around.” Oliver said as he played with his bottle.

“If you knew for at least two weeks before you broke up with her why didn’t you say something to me?” Tommy finished off the bottle and reached for another from the ice bucket in front of them. 

“I didn’t believe Sara at first. Then I saw something that made me think she may be right.” Oliver said. He downed the rest of the beer and grabbed another.

“What was it that you saw?” Tommy said.

“I saw the way she looked at you at the Christmas party. She had never looked at you like that before. It was almost like she was remembering what you looked like naked.” Oliver twisted the cap off the beer bottle and tossed it into the bucket.

“I’m glad she remembers because I was way too drunk.” Tommy said.

“All three times?” Oliver looked at him.

“Well, the first one and maybe the last one. I vaguely remember the middle one happening but I can’t remember where we were. I think we were at her place.” Tommy made a face. He shook it off and took a drink.

“You drink too much, Tommy.” Oliver said. “I think I do too. It’s going to get us in some serious trouble one day.”

“We’re young and rich. We are supposed to party hard and get into trouble.” Tommy said. “There is something else you wanted to talk about, isn’t it? I know you didn’t ask me to come over to just talk about Laurel.”

“You’re right. There is something else. I’m thinking of leaving Starling City.” Oliver said. “I don’t know when or where right now. Dad agrees that it’s a good idea.”        

“I hope you aren’t leaving because of what I did with Laurel. I didn’t mean to do it. Like I said I was drunk.” Tommy said.

“Was she?” Oliver asked as he tipped his beer.

“Drunk? I don’t remember. Probably.” Tommy tipped his bottle to take a sip. “You were on a trip with your dad the first time. The other times I don’t remember where you were. She was all upset because you had told her you were thinking of dropping out again.”

“I think that was going to put a kink in her five year plan.” Oliver looked at the bottle in his hand.

“She had a five year plan?” Tommy said.

“Yeah. We were living together, getting married and having a baby at the end of it.” Oliver looked at his friend and grinned. “You better be careful or she will have a five year plan for you now that we aren’t together.”

Tommy choked on his beer. “I am not going to be a part of anyone’s plan. Especially one where there is a baby involved.”

Oliver looked at his beer. He could forgive Tommy for sleeping with Laurel but he may never forgive Laurel for everything she did.

Oliver put his empty bottle on the ground and looked at Tommy. “You had better let her know that up front because Sara said all she needs for the wedding is a groom. You could be a groom.”

“That isn’t even funny. My dad would pre-nup her so fast her head would fly off.” Tommy finished his beer. “I think you have the right idea about leaving her alone. I have to go. I’ll see you later. You’ll let me know what you decide.”

“Sure thing.” Oliver said as Tommy patted him on the shoulder and left.

Oliver was really thinking he may not be telling Tommy anything about where he was going. It would make the break cleaner and the transition easier when he left. 

Felicity walked up to her dorm with the guy she had just been on a blind date with. His name was Harry but she thought it should have been ‘Handsy’. She was tired from fighting him off all night and she just wanted to go to sleep.

“Thank you for the lovely evening.” Felicity held out her hand for him to shake.

Harry looked at her hand with a bewildered look. “A handshake? I bought you dinner I at least get a kiss for that.”

Felicity dropped her hand and looked at him seriously. “Try to kiss me and I will pepper spray you.”

“Wow! You are a really uptight bitch.” Harry said. “Don’t expect a call tomorrow because it isn’t happening.”

“That’s a relief.” Felicity ducked into the dorm before Harry could reply. She took the elevator to her floor and stormed to her room.

Kali looked up as Felicity pushed open the door.

“How did it go?” Kali asked as she put her book aside.

“It was as bad as I expected. He wouldn’t stop trying to touch me and then he wanted a kiss because he bought me dinner. No more blind dates, Kali. This one was the worst ever.” Felicity said wearily.

“Sorry ‘Lis. I didn’t know he would turn out to be such a jerk.” Kali said.

Felicity shed her coat and flopped on her bed. “Where is the nice guy that appreciates me for me and doesn’t want to have sex on the first date?” She rolled over on her stomach and looked at Kali.”

“I’m not sure they still exist.” Kali said. “Look, you may have to settle for a jerk and just fix him up a bit.”

“I don’t want to have to fix a guy so I can love him. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” Felicity said. “I think for now I will just stick to the books and not worry about guys or having fun or anything.”

“‘Lis you can’t be like that. You will burn yourself out without a little fun.” Kali sat up. “You know what we need? We need a girl’s night out. What do you say?”

“As long as no one puts their hand way too high on my thigh I’m in.” Felicity said.

“You didn’t think he was hot?” Kali asked.

“I did until he opened his mouth and started to talk then he turned into the coldest thing in the room.” Felicity turned over and stared at the ceiling. “Dumb is not hot for future reference.”

Kali laughed. “Sorry ‘Lis. He was one of David’s friends. I will try to remember not to pick a dumb one next time.”

Felicity looked at her. “There will be no next time.”

“Understood.” Kali said with a nod.

Oliver sat with a list of cities written down on the pad in front of him. He was trying to narrow down the list but he was having no luck. There were too many possibilities.

He pushed back from his desk and went to the window. He opened the sash and breathed in the cold fresh air. He needed to take a break and try again later.

He grabbed his jacket and left for the frat house. There was a new member mixer he had to attend. He vowed it would be the last one he would attend. He needed to make a break from all things that had gotten him into trouble in the past.

Oliver arrived at the frat and was handed a beer. It was the same every time he arrived. There didn’t seem to be anything that happened at Sigma that didn’t involve alcohol of some kind.

He went through the motions of greeting the pledges and watched as the senior members discussed who they were going to accept. Oliver had finally had enough at about 1 am. He went to his room in the house to pass out in peace.

Oliver looked around the room and sighed. He would be glad to leave this place. It held too many memories of too many girls that he had sex with over the past year. It would never be anything more to him than that.

Oliver woke up the next morning and decided to go to class for a change. He sat in class and his mind wandered. He left feeling like he had just wasted his time.

He started walking across campus to get some coffee to clear his head.

“Ollie!”

Oliver groaned internally as he heard Laurel’s voice say his name. He kept walking.

He heard running steps then felt someone grab his arm. He looked at the hand then up at Laurel’s face.

“Ollie, we need to talk.” Laurel said. “I want to work it out. Don’t you want to work it out too?”

“No! There is nothing left to work out, Laurel. Why are you even asking to work it out? Did Tommy tell you he wasn’t interested in your big plans?” Oliver pulled his arm out of her grasp. “Leave me alone.”

“Ollie, I love you!” Laurel said. “I thought you loved me too.”

“I did once before I realized that you were only with me because I have a trust fund and my last name is Queen.” Oliver said. He started walking.

“If you think you can do better than me just go ahead and try! I was the best thing that ever happened to you!” Laurel said as she ran to keep up.

“Leave me alone, Laurel. I have had enough of you and your plans.” Oliver said. He ducked into the coffee shop and was glad that she didn’t follow him.

He ran his hand over his face in frustration. He needed to get out of Starling City soon or he was going to turn into a raging nut case.         

Felicity, Kali, Nancy, and Judy came out of the movie theater and started laughing.

“I can’t believe we just sat through that. It was awful.” Nancy said. “The love scenes were pure shit!”

“That was just because you didn’t get to see his good parts.” Felicity said. “I thought they were sweet.”

“They were unrealistic. No one looks that good when they do it the right way.” Kali laughed.

“That is so true.” Judy laughed. “Maybe we should rent some porn and show ‘Lis what it really looks like.”

“Let’s not!” Felicity said. “I don’t need my romantic illusions to be broken into pieces.”

“Hey! We don’t need to rent anything. I can just grab one from Frank.” Nancy said. “He has a whole box of porn under his bed.”

Felicity made a disgusted face. “It’s under the bed where you two do it. That is so gross. I would make him put it somewhere else.”

“Why does Frank have porn?” Kali asked. “David doesn’t have any.”

“Not that you know about.” Nancy said. “All men have porn somewhere. They need it to do that thing that they do when we aren’t around.”

“What thing?” Felicity asked.

The other three girls stared in disbelief at her.

Kali was the first one to speak. She leaned over and whispered to Felicity. “’Lis, when they … masturbate.”

“Oh that is so gross.” Felicity said. She made the face again.

Judy laughed. “It is but they need it or they would go bat shit crazy. Let’s face it men think with their little heads. So they need to exercise them.”

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She couldn’t believe what was coming out of her friends mouths.

“’Lis, how do you not know any of this stuff?” Nancy said. “You have had boyfriends before.”

“Leave her alone, Nancy. Not everybody is a pervert. ‘Lis is just not as dirty minded as we are.” Kali said.

“You don’t have to defend me, Kali. I just have other things to occupy my mind than sex and what guys do when they are alone.” Felicity said. “Maybe we should just go back to the dorm and study.”

“She wants to study!” Judy said. “’Lis you need to get a life.”

“I just want to be ready for the academic meet in Starling City. I really don’t want to embarrass myself.” Felicity said.

“You are the smartest person on the team. You will not be embarrassing yourself. I might be the one to do that.” Nancy said.

“Isn’t Carol on the team? She will be the one to make an idiot of herself. She doesn’t even go to class half the time.” Kali said.

“She’s Dr. Dulles’ teaching assistant. He cashed in a favor to get her on the team.” Nancy said. “That was what I heard anyway.” 

“She’s only his TA because she does extra things for him.” Judy said.

“She brings him coffee?” Felicity asked.

The other girls laughed. Kali put her arm around Felicity’s shoulders and shook her head.           


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03**

Felicity looked confused at the map on the back of the coupon book from the coffee shop. She needed caffeine and she needed it now. She groaned in frustration. She was just about to give up when she heard someone clear their throat next to her.

Felicity jumped. “Oh! Hello!”

Oliver smiled at her. “Hi! I’m Oliver. I saw you from over there and I thought you might be lost.”

“I’m looking for this coffee place that I have this coupon book for and I can’t figure the map out.” Felicity waved the coupon book as she talked.

Oliver grabbed her wrist and looked at the book in her hand. “I love that place. I could use a little pick up myself. I had a late night and I am still dragging. I can show you where it is.”

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled. “I’ll share my coupons with you.”

Oliver looked at the petite blonde in front of him. She was beautiful. He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Felicity looked at his arm and nodded. She slipped her arm in his and they started walking.

“I haven’t seen you around before. Are you a transfer student?” Oliver asked.

“No. I’m here for the academic meet. I go to MIT.” Felicity said. “Do you go to SCU?”

“I try but I don’t think I will be here much longer.” Oliver said. “I am thinking of dropping out.”

“Maybe a tutor would help.” Felicity said. She looked up at his face and thought he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. She couldn’t believe she was walking arm in arm with him.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Oliver said. “Here we are.”

“Oh! It wasn’t as far as I thought.” Felicity said.

Oliver held the door for her and followed her in. He watched as she looked through the coupon book to find what she wanted.

“Oh. This says ‘free with purchase’. I guess no coffee for me.” Felicity said.

“Hand it here. It’s my treat. Find us a table.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and tore the coupon out and held it out to him. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. It’s not every day I get to buy coffee for a beautiful girl from MIT.” Oliver took the coupon from her and walked to the counter. He ordered two of the drinks on the coupon. He turned and smiled at her.

Felicity smiled back and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked around and found a table for two in the corner. She sat down and waited for him.            

Oliver put the two drinks on the table and sat down across from her. “Hey, what is your name?”

“Oh! I’m Felicity.” Felicity smiled and felt her cheeks flush as he looked at her. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“It’s not my usual but I’m willing to give it a try.” Oliver carefully sipped the coffee and nodded. “This is really good.”

Felicity took a sip and nodded. “It’s better than the one back home.”      

“How long are you in Starling City?” Oliver looked up at her. Her glasses masked her eyes from him but he had noticed that they were very carefully made up. She would be even more beautiful with her hair down and her glasses off.

“We got here last night. We are going to be here for two weeks. They are recording our classes and putting them on line for us. I hate missing classes but this will look good on my resume.” Felicity said.

“I don’t think you will have any trouble getting a job. Science and technology are big these days.” Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him. His eyes were so blue. She could get lost in them. She sighed before she could catch herself.

Oliver sighed. He reached over and touched her hand. He pulled back quickly. He didn’t want to her to think he expected anything for having coffee with him. “Felicity, how about I show you around starling city while you’re here.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide when she realized he wanted to spend time with her. He was hot and hot guys never dated the brainy girls.

Oliver looked at her with his deep blue eyes and smiled a devastating smile. “What do you say? I promise it won’t interfere with your competition schedule.”           

Felicity looked at him and smiled back uncertainly. “I would like that. Thank you.”

They sipped their coffee and snuck looks at each other for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to ruin the wonderful feeling they were sharing.

Felicity finally looked at her watch. “I have to get back.”

“I will walk you.” Oliver stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Felicity took his hand and slipped her arm through his. I would like that. “Oliver?”

“Yes Felicity?” Oliver smiled as he opened the door for her.

“Are you always this nice?” Felicity asked she looked up and met his eyes looking down at her.

“Only to beautiful MIT girls with coffee coupons.” Oliver smiled. He looked at her intensely. He watched her eyelashes flutter as she blushed.

Oliver wondered what the matter with him was. He was actually nervous that she wouldn’t like him. He had never felt that way before.

Oliver’s blue eyes grew dark and Felicity felt weak. Felicity wondered if this was what happened when people say it was love at first sight. She looked away. She knew if she looked into his eyes much longer she would make a fool of herself.

“Oliver, we need to go.” Felicity said.

“Right, you can’t be late.” Oliver said.

Oliver started to walk with her. He opened the door for her and held it as she went through.

Felicity put her arm back around his. It felt right. She couldn’t tell if it was the company or the coffee that was making her feel all warm inside. His blue eyes on her were definitely making her blush.

Oliver was sure he would never find another girl like the one on his arm. She didn’t know that he had a trust fund and she didn’t know his name was Queen. She was also the most beautiful and sweetest girl he had seen in a long time.  

They walked to the lecture hall where they competition was being held.

“When and where should I meet you for tonight?” Oliver asked.

“Um. We are staying at that dorm.” Felicity pointed to the building across the street. “Meet me over there at the bench at six.”

“Great! I know a pizza place you will love.” Oliver said. “Good luck Felicity.”

“Thanks Oliver.” Felicity went into the lecture hall and disappeared.

Oliver grinned and realized he could hardly wait until he saw her again.

Nancy looked up at Felicity when she sat down next to her. “Did you find the coffee place?”

“Yep. I had a lovely cup of heavenly coffee.” Felicity smiled.

“I thought those coupons were for free second cups.” Carol said from behind them. “You drank two cups?”

“No.” Felicity said. She turned around and looked at Carol. “I shared my coupon with someone.”

“Let me guess, it was some old lady with a cane.” Carol said.

“Nope.” Felicity smiled and turned back around.

Nancy nudged her and gave her a questioning look.

Felicity just shook her head. She didn’t want to jinx this feeling she was having.

Felicity grinned and thought about her coffee date. His name was Oliver and he was nice and absolutely hot.       

Nancy looked at Felicity and she could tell something was up. She didn’t want to ask with Carol behind them. Carol was the biggest gossip on their floor. There wasn’t any rumor Carol wouldn’t spread about anyone. She wasn’t nice about it either.”

“Up next in the competition is MIT and SCU.” The announcer said.

Professor Jones stood up and walked in front of the team. “Well here goes!”

Nancy and Felicity put their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling.

“Hubert Jones? I’m Dinah Lance. I’m the academic sponsor or SCU.” A red haired woman held out her hand to the professor. “I just came to say hello and wish you and your team good luck.”

“Oh Professor Lance!” Professor Jones shook her hand. “Thank you and good luck to you and your team.”

Professor Lance nodded. “Thank you.”

Professor Jones checked out the competition’s behind as she walked away. “She is certainly lovely.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding.” Carol whispered behind them.

That was all it took for Felicity and Nancy to lose control and giggle.

“Something you wish to share with the rest of us Miss Brickman?” Professor Jones looked at Carol.

“No Professor. I have nothing to share.” Carol said. She kicked Nancy’s chair.

The professor walked off and everyone started to get up and follow

Nancy turned around and grinned at Carol. “Just don’t lose this for us. You are only on the team because you have special talents.”

Felicity laughed. “Like getting him coffee.”

“What are you laughing at Smoak-less?” Carol glared at her.

“Nothing. I’m just in a very good mood.” Felicity said as she followed Nancy, she turned around. “How does Dr. Dulles take his coffee?”

“With his pants down and her on her knees.” Darrel said from beside Nancy.

Felicity realized what that meant and made a disgusted face. 

Carol turned on them. “Shut up!”

After winning the first round, Felicity and Nancy went back to their room. It was already 5:30 pm.

Felicity started to look through her clothes in desperation.

“What are you doing?” Nancy asked as she plopped down on the bed.

“I’m looking for this!” Felicity held up a purple sweater. “I have something to do. Would you mind covering for me?”

“Only if you tell me why?” Nancy asked.

“Nuh uh.” Felicity smiled. “Please Nancy.”

“I’ll do it but you better be back for study session at ten. I won’t cover for you missing that.” Nancy said.

“Agreed. Do you think Carol’s parents know what she does with Dr. Dulles?” Felicity asked. “They seemed nice.”

“I think they are blissfully ignorant. It was strange that they showed up to take her to dinner. I wonder what Russo’s serves.” Nancy said.  

Felicity changed and checked her makeup. She reapplied her lipstick and grabbed her coat and her purse. “I will see you at ten.”

Bye. Nancy watched her bolt out the door. Nancy was sure something was up with Felicity but she had no idea what it was.

Oliver was waiting when Felicity came out. He stood up and smiled. He held out a hand to her as she approached.

“Am I late?” Felicity asked as she took his hand.

“No. I’m early which is strange because I’m usually the one who is late.” Oliver smiled and blushed slightly. “I’m always late.”

“Then I will take you being on time as a compliment.” Felicity said as she stepped closer. “Where is the pizza place? I’m starved.”

“Its two blocks away. It’s called Mario’s.” Oliver told her.

Nancy got off the bed and looked at the window. She saw Felicity with a guy holding hands. Nancy watched as Felicity took the guy’s arm and walked down the street. “Shit! ‘Lis has a date!”

At Mario’s, Oliver and Felicity grabbed a booth and ordered their pizza.

“Do you take girls here often?” Felicity asked.

“I usually order delivery. I thought we should eat here. I assumed you had a roommate. I live at a frat house. It’s not a good place to talk.” Oliver said.

“I like that you want to talk. Some guys don’t.” Felicity said.

“I like talking to you.” Oliver said. He nodded at the waitress as she brought their drinks. “How did it go today?”

“We beat SCU. It would have been a bigger margin but one of our teammates missed two questions. She really shouldn’t be on the team she got on because the professor that she is a TA for has some pull with the committee. She is … doing more than being his TA.” Felicity told him

Oliver nodded. “I understand. So Felicity is there someone special waiting for you at MIT?”

Felicity shook her head. “Is there someone special in your life?”

“No. Not anymore. We broke up a few weeks ago. We had been together for a long time and it was a really messy brake up but it was past time that it happened. It hadn’t been good between us in a while.” Oliver told her. “I need a fresh start.”

“Is that why you said things were complicated?” Felicity reached over and took his hand. “You have to do what is best for you.”

Oliver gave her fingers a squeeze. He looked up and saw her looking at him with such understanding it moved him.

“Felicity, I don’t understand why you haven’t been snatched up by some lucky guy. You are so sweet and kind.” Oliver said.  

“That isn’t what most guys want.” Felicity looked down. “They want girls that are … not me.”

Oliver squeezed her fingers again. “Then they are idiots.”

Felicity looked up and smiled at him. “But you aren’t.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m trying not to be.”

The waitress brought the pizza and they dug in. After they finished, Oliver walked her back to the dorm. It was nearly ten when they got there.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Felicity said.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “How about I meet you here for coffee tomorrow?”

“10 am sharp! I’ll bring my coupon book!” Felicity said. She smiled and hurried inside. She turned and waved at him at the door.

He waved back and watched her disappear inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 04**

Oliver put their coffees on the table and added a large slice of chocolate cake with two forks.

“What is that for?” Felicity asked. “Don’t get me wrong. I never pass up chocolate cake but I’m just wondering.”

“That is to celebrate our one week anniversary.” Oliver said.

“Anniversary? We aren’t a couple or anything.” Felicity looked confused. “Why would we have an anniversary?”

“We have been dating for a week, Felicity.” Oliver said as he held out a fork to her. “It has been the best week I have ever had with a girlfriend.”

“I’m your girlfriend?” Felicity asked as she took the fork.

Oliver sighed. “I was hoping you would be.”

Felicity looked shocked. “I … don’t know what to say.”

Oliver smiled. “There is something else I wanted to celebrate with you. I have made a decision about where I’m going to move to.”

“Where?” Felicity took a forkful of cake and waited.

“I am going to move to Cambridge, Massachusetts to be with you. I can find a place right off campus and start over.” Oliver told her.

“You want to do that just to be with me?” Felicity asked. “What if we break up? Sorry I didn’t even know we were a couple and now I’m trying to break us up. But what would you do?”

“I would stay or move on. I need some place where no one knows me and Cambridge is perfect. It’s the last place anyone would look for me.” Oliver said.

“Are you in trouble with the law or worse, the mob?” Felicity asked. She took a bite of cake and rolled her eyes. “This is so good.”

“I’m not in trouble but if I keep up the way I’m going and stay around the people I hang out with I will be.” Oliver took a bite of cake and nodded. “Best anniversary cake ever!”

Felicity laughed. She reached up and wiped a smear of chocolate from his lip with her finger. Oliver grabbed her wrist and gently licked it off. He kissed her palm before letting go.

Felicity stared at her hand for a second and then looked up at Oliver. “Was that what boyfriends do?”

“It’s what I do.” Oliver was amused. “Don’t tell me none of your other boyfriends have ever done that.”

“Nope! Not a one.” Felicity said. “I haven’t had that many. Two actually. They were both jerks.”

Oliver looked over at her and wondered who could be a jerk to someone as sweet as Felicity. He changed the subject because she looked sad. “What shall we do for our second week anniversary?”

“More cake?” Felicity smiled.

“I was thinking something more romantic. A really nice dinner and maybe a club or a movie?” Oliver put out the suggestion.

“One of the girls on the team was picked up by her parents and they took her to Russo’s. What do they serve there? I have been wondering since I heard of it.” Felicity said.

“Italian and some of the best tiramisu in town.” Oliver said. “I haven’t been there in ages. We took my sister there for her last birthday. They put a candle in her desert.”       

“I think that is what we should do.” Felicity said as she took another bite of cake.

“Russo’s it is!” Oliver grinned.

“Oliver, if you want to move to Cambridge then you should start looking at some of the message boards that have places to rent near campus. I can show you where they are.” Felicity said.

“Maybe you could help me pick a place out. Something for the two of us…eventually that is.” Oliver said. “I don’t want to rush you but I think we will be together a long time. At least I hope so.”

“I think if we are together for a while I might think about moving in. That’s way in the future, I think.” Felicity said.

“Not too far I hope.” Oliver shook his head. “Sorry, I’m rushing you again.”

“No. you’re not. I just don’t have a lot of experience in these things.” Felicity reassured him. “Did you live with your ex?”

“No. I didn’t want to.” Oliver said. “Why don’t we go to that internet café a couple of blocks over for dinner and we can look at some places on line.”

“I can tell you where to avoid too. There is a site that rates apartment buildings and tells you what the area is like around them. Kali and I were looking at it last year. We were thinking of living off campus as some point. Kali has been my roommate since freshman year.”

“She must be a good friend. I wonder what she would say to you about me.” Oliver put his fork down and let her have the last bite.

Felicity laughed. “She would say that you’re hot and I would be crazy if I didn’t have sex with you.”

Oliver choked on his coffee. “What?”

“Oh! I probably shouldn’t have said that last part.” Felicity blushed. “Because you haven’t even kissed me except for on the cheek.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Oliver asked.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Oliver moved his chair to sit beside her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She tasted of chocolate and coffee. Oliver pulled back and smiled as he saw her face.

Felicity blushed. “That was nice. She reached up and caressed his cheek. She saw her watch. I have to get back already.”

“I’ll pick you up at our usual time and place. I have to go do something so I can’t walk you back today.” Oliver said.

“It’s okay. I know my way now.” Felicity stood up.

Oliver stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. Felicity looked up and he kissed her one more time.

“I could get used to that.” Felicity said. She picked up her purse.  

“I hope you do.” Oliver said as she walked to the door.

Oliver had to talk to his dad and start the arrangements for moving to Cambridge. He had a new life waiting for him and Felicity was a big part of it already.     

Oliver sat in his father’s office waiting for him to get out of a meeting. He had come straight from the coffee shop. He wanted to get things moving but he was afraid that his father wouldn’t go along with the plan.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Robert said as he walked up to his office.

“I need to talk to you about that thing we discussed the other night in my room.” Oliver stood up. “Do you have some time?”

“I always have time for you. Alice, hold my calls. Come in.” Robert said. He opened the door and waved Oliver in.

They sat on the sofa in Robert’s office.

“Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?” Robert asked. “Is it about leaving Starling City?”

“Yes. I know where I want to go and I’m going to need some help. I want to move to Cambridge Massachusetts.” Oliver told him.

“Why?” Robert asked.

“I have a friend there that will help me get a place and keep me out of trouble.” Oliver said vaguely.

“What is her name?” Robert asked with a smile.

“I didn’t say it was a girl.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Her name is Felicity and she goes to MIT. She is here for some academic thing and we have been dating.”

Robert laughed. “I knew it was a girl.”

“She is really sweet and shy. She isn’t like the other girls I have dated. Dad, I just kissed her for the first time today and we have been seeing each other every day for a week. She is the kind of girl you have to take your time with.” Oliver tried to make him understand.

Robert looked at his son. “She actually sounds like the kind of girl you should be with. Are you sure she wants you to be her boyfriend?”

“We talked about it and yeah.” Oliver said. “I need help with the practical stuff like bank accounts and finding a way to do this that will not be traceable. I don’t want Laurel to find me and ruin it all.”

“Does this girl know about what happened with Laurel?” Robert asked.

“Yes. I told her.” Oliver said. “Can you help me?”

“Yes, I can run funds through a shell company and one of my off shore accounts. I will keep have it all going through me privately so it can’t be traced to you. It will put you on an allowance. Are you okay with that?” Robert looked at Oliver.

“Not too small of one, please.” Oliver said.

“It won’t be. Your mother will have a problem with all this. She won’t understand why you need to go.” Robert said. “I do. I get that you aren’t happy with your life or how people see you.”

“Will you help her see that it’s what is best for me?” Oliver asked.

“I will try but you know your mother. She is a stubborn woman.” Robert smiled. “Let’s get a few things started. What should we call this new shell company of yours?”

“Verdant. It’s a shade of green and money is green so it fits.” Oliver said.

“I like that. We will say that it’s a ‘training and consulting’ fund. I am going to expect you to go back to school as soon as you get settled.” Robert told him.  

“I assumed as much.” Oliver said. “I will find somewhere to go before the fall and get enrolled. I know you want me at the company but I have to get my head on straight first.”

“I’m glad you know that without being told.” Robert said. “We will have to give you a title for Verdant. How about administrator?”

“I’m going to need a new phone. Could we put the company’s name on the phone bill?” Oliver asked. “And I’m going to need a car. Something used like what a normal college student would have.”

“Not like the son of a CEO? I will get all of that taken care of including having the rent paid through the shell company but there is something else.” Robert said. “I want to meet her.”

“Dad I haven’t told her that my family has money. She just knows me as ‘Oliver’ not as ‘Oliver Queen, heir to billions’.” Oliver said.

“I will dress like I’m an average guy. How about tonight?” Robert asked.

“I’ll take her for Chinese tonight. You could meet us at Noodle Buddha at a little past six. I meet her at six and we’ll walk there.”         

“I’ll meet you there. You know you will have to tell her who you are at some point.” Robert said.

“I will.” Oliver said. “I’ll have to before we go any farther with our relationship. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“When you talk to her and she is still your girl and wants you to come to Cambridge, I will start the paperwork.” Robert said. “If I think there is something up with her then it’s all off.”

“I understand. You are going to love her. She is the kind of girl I have always wanted to marry. I know that sounds stupid but I think she was the one I have been looking for. The reason I couldn’t find her was because she was at MIT.” Oliver smiled.

“When you and she graduate and if you are still together, I want you both to work for the company.” Robert said. “What is she majoring in at MIT anyway?”

“Computer science. She is super smart.” Oliver said.

“Sounds like a future head of the IT department to me.” Robert winked. “That will come later. We have a lot of things to set up but what about a cover story for you disappearing?”

“We could say I went to rehab. You take me there and come back like your checking me in someplace.” Oliver said.

“Your mother will kill me but it sounds like a good story.” “When will you come out of ‘rehab’?” Robert asked.

“I don’t know. We will just have to see how it goes.” Oliver said as he stood up. “I should go and you have work to do.”

Robert stood up and smiled. “I will see you and your girl tonight.”

“Thanks Dad.” Oliver said as he walked out of the office.

Robert picked up the phone and buzzed his secretary. “Alice, get me legal. I have some things I want done yesterday.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05**

Oliver stood up as Felicity came out of the dorm and walked over to him. She smiled when he reached out for her hand.

“Where is the café you were talking about? I can’t wait to show you those sites.” Felicity asked as she took his hand and he pulled her close to him.

“There has been a change in plans. We will do the café tomorrow night. Tonight, we are going for Chinese.” Oliver smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze.

“I love Chinese. Which way to the wontons?” Felicity wrapped her arm around his and they started walking.

“There is something I need to tell you first.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Felicity looked up at him and she could see he was worried. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“My dad is going to meet us there. He wants to meet you.” Oliver said. “Don’t worry I have told him all about you. I told him that you are the sweetest and most wonderful girlfriend I have ever had.”

“I’m sure you did.” Felicity laughed. She was suddenly quiet. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Don’t worry Felicity. He will think you are great.” Oliver said. He turned her in the direction of Noodle Buddha. “How is the competition going?”

“We are kicking butt!” Felicity said enthusiastically.

Oliver laughed. He pulled her close to him and gave her a soft kiss. “You are so beautiful.”

“I don’t think so. I’m okay looking but not beautiful.” Felicity said.

“Your beauty is from the inside.” Oliver said. “That kind is the best. You have made me happy again and I never thought that was possible.”

“Me?” Felicity thought about that for a moment. “You make me happy too. Oliver, have you ever been in love?”

“I thought I was once but I know it wasn’t love now.” Oliver said. “Have you ever been in love, Felicity?”

“I think I’m in it now.” Felicity looked up at him and waited for him to say something.

Oliver smiled down at her. He looked deep into her eyes then stopped and took her by the shoulders. “That makes two of us.”

Oliver leaned down as Felicity rose up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver kissed her and pulled her against him. He felt her melt into him as they kissed. Felicity moaned and opened her mouth. Oliver slipped his tongue in and gently caressed her tongue.

Felicity’s eyes were wide with surprise when they finally pulled apart. “Wow! That was awesome.”  

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking again. “Yes it was.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They were letting things just sink in.

Robert was there waiting when they got there. He had a cursory background check on the girl done that afternoon. He had the report in his pocket. He told himself that he was only doing what any parent would to protect their child from getting hurt. 

It wasn’t hard to find out her last name when Oliver mentioned she was here for an academic meet from MIT. She was the daughter of a single mother on an academic scholarship to an elite school. He was already impressed by what he saw on paper.

Robert, being the cynic that he was, knew there was more to a person than what a background check could dig up. He would make his judgment when he met her.

Robert waved at Oliver and the petite blonde as they came through the door. He stood as they approached.

Oliver was glad to see his father in jeans and a sweatshirt. “Dad, this is Felicity.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity.” Robert said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too sir. I was surprised when Oliver said you wanted to meet me.” Felicity said.

“I just want to meet the girl that is making my son very happy.” Robert said. “Let’s sit and I want you to tell me a little about yourself.”

Oliver helped Felicity off with her coat and put it on her chair. Felicity sat down and looked nervously at Oliver.

Oliver took off his coat and sat beside her and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

“Um. I’m originally from Nevada and I grew up with just my mom. I don’t know where my dad is. He left when I was little. Mom is a waitress.” Felicity said hesitantly.

“How did you get into MIT?” Robert asked.

“I worked really hard and I’m good at math and computers. I’ve been rebuilding them since I was a kid. My math teacher in high school encouraged me to apply for a scholarship to go there and I got it. I work summers as a waitress to make money for what the scholarship doesn’t cover.” Felicity answered.

Robert watched her as she talked. She was nervous but she wasn’t hiding anything. He smiled at the girl then looked at Oliver. “She is exactly what you said she would be. I was a little worried.”

“Why?” Felicity asked then regretted it.

“My son has made some bad decisions about girls in the past and I’m glad to see he has learned from them.” Robert said. He waved to the server. “Shall we order?”

“Sir? I need to ask you something.” Felicity said.

“Sure go ahead.” Robert put down the menu he was holding.

“Are you going to let him come to Cambridge to be with me?” Felicity asked.

Robert smiled. “Oliver needs to come clean to you about something first. Don’t you, son?”

“Now?” Oliver frowned. He saw the look his father was giving him and took a deep breath.

“You can tell me anything, remember?” Felicity said.

“My last name is Queen as in Queen Consolidated. My dad is Robert Queen. He’s the CEO.” Oliver waited for that to sink in.

“Oh god. That means you’re hot and rich?” Felicity said. “Wow! I didn’t mean to say it like that. Why are you even interested in me? I’m nothing.”

“You are everything to me. Remember what I said? I need to get out of here. I need to live down my reputation and grown up a lot.” Oliver looked at his father then back at Felicity. “I know you can help me with that. Dad is right. I have made some really bad girlfriend decisions like the ex I told you about.”

“She was heinous.” Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Robert. “Now I get it. She was a gold digger but I’m not. That is why you wanted to meet me. Look, I don’t really think all that much about money as long as I can take care of myself. I care about Oliver not his or your money.”

“That is all I needed to hear. She is a keeper. Don’t screw it up, Oliver.” Robert turned to Felicity and smiled. “He is going to Cambridge but he will have restrictions on his cash and no access to his trust fund while he is there. He also has to go to school somewhere in the fall to be able to stay.”

Felicity nodded and smiled. “I will help him live the simple life.”

Oliver grinned. “Do I get to go now?”

“Wait until I tell your mother you’re going to rehab.” Robert said. “I have already started the paperwork for everything else.” 

“Rehab?” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“That is the story to get me out of Starling City.” Oliver said. “I still need to find an apartment.”

“I’ll help with that and getting you back into school. The couple that studies together learns together.” Felicity grinned.

Robert laughed. “I’m not kidding. Oliver, don’t screw up with this one. I like her. Dinner is on me tonight.”

“Thanks Dad for everything.” Oliver said.

“Thank you Mr. Queen.” Felicity gave him a big smile.

“I’m just glad that my son has found a girl with a good heart. He really needed it.” Robert said. “Felicity, I hope you and my son are together for a really long time.”

“That’s what we want too.” Oliver said.

For the rest of the night, the three at the table talked about this and that. When they were done Robert insisted that he take them back to Felicity’s temporary dorm.

Nancy was standing in front of the building with a bag of take out as the town car pulled up. She stopped and watched as Oliver got out then helped Felicity out.

“‘Lis? What’s going on?” Nancy asked as she walked over.

“I had a date with two handsome guys.” Felicity said with a big smile. She held up a container of Chinese food.

“I have to go.” Oliver said. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He got back in the car. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya! Come on Nancy. It’s cold.” Felicity said.

“’Lis, who were they?” Nancy said as she followed Felicity inside. She looked back as the car pulled away from the curb.

“Don’t worry it was just my new boyfriend and his dad.” Felicity said.

Oliver went to his room as soon as he and his father got home. He knew that his dad was about to break the news to his mother about ‘rehab’.

Oliver thought for a while and realized he needed to say good bye to some people. He would have to send them a letter because he knew that if he looked some people in the eye they would know he wasn’t going to rehab at all.

He pulled a pad of paper and some envelopes out of the desk drawer in his room. He made a list of everyone he needed to say something to before he left.

Oliver wrote something to everyone on the list telling them that he would be back and not to worry. He didn’t ask for forgiveness. He assumed they would expect that when he came back.

He didn’t say where he was going and he asked each one of them not to ask. He also asked them to respect the family’s privacy but he knew that half of the people on the list would tell others he was going to rehab. That was exactly what he wanted to happen.  

It was difficult to say goodbye to a few of the people on the list and some were just letters to inform people of his absence and nothing more.

When the letters were done he addressed them and put stamps on them. He stacked them up and put them in his drawer with the pad and shut it. He would send them out as he was leaving town.

Robert walked into the bedroom he shared with Moira and sat on the bed.

Moira looked up at him from the stack of invitations she was sorting through. “I swear there are more parties than we have time for these days.”

“Moira, put those down we need to talk. It’s about Oliver.” Robert said.

“What happened? Is he hurt?” Moira dropped what she was holding and went to sit on the bed with her husband.

“He is fine. He wants to go to rehab. He feels like he’s out of control.” Robert said.

“Is it about the thing with Laurel? That will blow over and they will be back together in no time.” Moira said. “He doesn’t need to go to rehab for that.”

“He is always out partying and he drinks too much. Now he wants to drop out of school. He needs rehab.” Robert said. “I am taking him as soon as the arrangements are made.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Moira asked. “He is my son too.”

“It’s what is best for him, Moira. He needs this. Don’t make it harder for him.” Robert said.

Moira got up and went back to her stack of invitations. “I see that I don’t get a vote. At least tell me where you are taking him.”

“Oh no! So you can go check him out the first chance you get. I’m not telling you anything.” Robert said. “I’m going to bed.”

Moira glared at her husband as he walked into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 06**

After study session, Nancy was lying in bed watching Felicity as she went around the room getting ready for bed. She finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“‘Lis how long have you been seeing this guy?” Nancy asked.

“I met him the first day of competition. He and I had coffee together then he asked me out for dinner.” Felicity said. “He is so great and I really think we can be together a long time.”

“There is only one problem with that ‘Lis. We are leaving in less than a week.” Nancy said.

“So is he. He is following me to Cambridge. His father is going to help him get things set up.” Felicity said. “That was what we were talking about at dinner.”

“So you are fine with that? Some guy you just met following you back to where you go to school. He sounds like a stalker to me.” Nancy said.

“He is really sweet and he cares about me and I care about him.” Felicity said.

“Have you been doing it with him?”  Nancy asked her.

“What? No!” Felicity looked shocked. “He just kissed me for the first time today. He is really good about respecting me.”

Nancy raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “What is he gay?”

“No! He had a bad break up not long ago and I think he is a little wary.” Felicity said. “Nancy, don’t tell anybody I’m seeing a guy. We have to be careful while we are here in Starling City.”

“Why? Is he hiding or something?” Nancy asked.  

“We go out every night. We aren’t hiding but he is avoiding his usual crowd. He wants a fresh start and he wants it with me.” Felicity got under the covers.

Nancy frowned. “Just don’t let this guy hurt you ‘Lis. Even nice guys can be jerks.”

“I know.” Felicity put her glasses on the nightstand and reached up to turn off the light. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“No but turn it out anyway. I’m starting to get a headache.” Nancy said.

Felicity turned off the light. “Try to focus on the fact that we are kicking butt.”

Nancy laughed. “We still have half of the competition to go before we know if we win or not.”

“Oh please! They are not as good as us. Do you think we could trade Carol for the guy on the Coast City College team?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t think anyone on our team would object.” Nancy said. “Go to sleep so you won’t have bags on your eyes for your guy to see. Night ‘Lis.”

“Night Nancy.” Felicity snuggled under the covers and was asleep in a few minutes.

Nancy looked over at her and shook her head. She thought that Felicity was going to get hurt by the guy she was seeing. She hoped she was wrong.

Nancy drifted off a little while later.

Moira opened the door to Oliver’s bedroom and looked in at her son as he was sleeping.

Robert walked up behind her. “He isn’t a child anymore he needs to learn to be a man, Moira. You have to let him grow up.”

“He will always be my beautiful boy.” Moira watched as Oliver rolled over on his back. “I will always think of him that way.”

“He has to become your beautiful man.” Robert shut the door. “It’s time to cut the apron strings, Moira.”

“I’m not ready.” Moira said.

“You don’t have a choice because he is ready.” Robert walked towards their bedroom.

Moira looked at the closed door then followed her husband. She truly wasn’t ready and she was going to fight it with the weapons she had.

The next morning at check in for the competition, Felicity was signing in when she heard someone call out for Carol. She turned and looked at the tall red haired girl.

“Hi Laurel! What are you doing here? Are you here to cheer on your team? They could use it.” Carol said.

It was unusual for Carol to be nice to anyone so Felicity was instantly curious. 

“No. I’m looking for mom. I wanted her to talk to my dad for me.” Laurel said.

“Something wrong?” Carol asked.

“Yeah. Moira Queen called me and told me that Robert is taking Ollie to rehab at the end of the week. He won’t tell her where and she wants to see if my dad can find out.” Laurel told her.

“Because he’s a police detective?” Carol said.

“Yeah but he told me to leave it alone because Ollie and I broke up.” Laurel said. “Dad says that Ollie is over 18 and he would have to check himself in. His parents can’t stop him. I know if Ollie would just talk to me, I could make him stay.”

Felicity didn’t move. She couldn’t believe that she was face to face with the heinous ex-girlfriend. She looked Laurel up and down and realized that Oliver’s ex was gorgeous.

“What are you looking at Smoak-less? She isn’t your type.” Carol said.

“Oh! I … I’m sorry. I was just looking for Nancy. Felicity said.

“Ninny is over there.” Carol pointed to Nancy talking to Darrel. “Do you mind?”

Felicity walked over to Nancy and nudged her. She whispered. “Do you think the girl talking to Carol is pretty?”

“Yeah.” Darrel said. “Can you introduce me?”

“No.” Felicity said. She went to sit on the chair in the waiting area. She couldn’t believe Oliver would choose her over that girl. She put her head in her hands and felt like she was going to cry. She believed that if Oliver had a chance, he would go back the gorgeous girl and not stay with her.   

“Okay. You are going to tell me what is up.” Nancy said as she sat down.

“The girl standing with Carol is my guy’s ex. They are talking about him.” Felicity said. “I can’t believe how pretty she is.”

“If she is his ex, it’s for a reason and not because she is pretty or not.” Nancy said. “Do you know what happened?”

“She told everyone they were engaged and they hadn’t even talked about marriage at all. Oh and she did it with his best friend a few times.” Felicity said.

“Oh! That would do it. Believe me. Frank would drop me like a bad habit if I messed with his buddies. It wouldn’t matter if we are engaged or not. Do you believe him when he says its over?” Nancy asked.

“Yes. I do.” Felicity said. “They broke up before Christmas.”

“Then trust what he says. If he is with you now it’s because he wants to be with you, not her. If he wanted to get back with her, he would have already done it.” Nancy said.

Felicity stood up and took a deep breath. “We have a match in a few minutes. I need to get ready for that and put this out of my mind for now.”

“Talk to him and tell him she was here and what she said. Watch what he does. That will tell you his true feelings.” Nancy said. “Guys say one thing and sometimes do another.” 

“Thanks Nancy.” Felicity smiled at her friend.

Laurel found her mother as she was gathering the SCU team before their next round.

“Mom! You need to help me.” Laurel said as she came up.

“Is something wrong?” Dinah asked. “What happened?”

“Moira called me to tell me the Ollie is going to rehab. She wants me to help her find out where but Dad won’t help. I need you to talk to him and get him to do it.”

“Laurel, that boy needs rehab and I won’t speak to your father.” Dinah said. “This is their family business and of no concern of ours. You aren’t even his girlfriend anymore.”

“Mom please. He is leaving in a week and Moira is running out of time. She wants to know where he is going that’s all.” Laurel said. 

“I don’t care, Laurel. You are better off without him.” Dinah sighed. “The best thing he did for you was break up with you.”

“Mom, I could talk him out of it if he would let me.” Laurel said. “Please, all I need is time to make him see he is making a mistake. If Dad can find out where he is going, Moira can cancel the reservation he has. She doesn’t want him to go.” 

“Then you had run out of time already. He hasn’t taken your calls since you broke up. Laurel, I need to go we are facing Coast City College in a few minutes.” Dinah told her.      

“We were going to get married, Mom. I need to help him.” Laurel said.

“You weren’t engaged and according to what your sister said he didn’t even know that you were planning a wedding.” Dinah said. “Laurel what were you even thinking?”

“We were together two years. I didn’t think that was too much to expect.” Laurel said.

“Apparently he did. Now go to your classes and let me do this.” Dinah said as she left Laurel standing there.

Felicity had watched the exchange between mother and daughter and realized that she had to warn Oliver of what was going on.

That night Felicity and Oliver sat in the internet café and looked at apartments on line. She stole one of his fries and he smiled at her.

“Oliver, something strange happened this morning. I think I ran into you ex.” Felicity said as she dipped the fry in ketchup.

“What?” Oliver frowned. “What do you mean ran into?”

“The SCU sponsor is a Professor Lance and her daughter came in saying that Moira Queen called her to keep Ollie out of rehab where he was going at the end of the week. Her name was Laurel and she was talking to the girl on my team who is from here, Carol Morgan. They knew each other somehow.”

“Shit!” Oliver looked up at the ceiling. “I knew Mom would be mad but to get laurel to do her dirty work is extreme even for her.”  

“She kept going on about running out of time. She isn’t pregnant is she?” Felicity asked.

“No. We always doubled up on the birth control and she would have said something by now if she was.” Oliver said. “She wants to get to me before I go so she can try to get me back. She has already tried once.”

“Boy! She is really desperate to hold on to you. That was what I got out of it anyway.” Felicity said.

“That is probably because Tommy turned her down and we are the only two single trust funds in town.” Oliver rubbed his face.

“You still think of yourself as single?” Felicity asked. Her heart fell a little bit.

Oliver realized what he said. “No. I’m not but she thinks I am. I am taken by the most beautiful smartest and sweetest girl in the world. I’m sorry if she upset you.”

“She did just a little.” Felicity said. “If you didn’t want to be with me you would tell me, right?”

“I would but I won’t ever want to be without you.” Oliver said. He thought he had better change the subject. “Hey! How about this one? It has two bedrooms and we can use the other as a computer room or a guest room for when Dad comes to visit.”

“I like it and I know that building. It’s full of couples with young families. We could be there a while you know.” Felicity said.

“Long enough to start a family?” Oliver thought for a minute and nodded. “So this would be our place to do that. Even if I don’t take the summers off, it will be about three years before I’m done.”

“I will be done before that.” felicity said. “We need to think about how we are going to support ourselves after we graduate.”

“We have jobs waiting at QC. Dad already promised. He is having me sign an employment contract. I’ll ask him about one for you, if you want.” Oliver told her.

“I think we should be married first before we assume I’m getting anything from your dad.” Felicity made a face. “Not that I’m planning the wedding or even thinking we are getting married.”

Oliver laughed. “I know. I don’t think I would mind if you did. I know you care about me and not my soon to be frozen trust fund.”

“By the way, I didn’t know you had one before I started to care about you.” Felicity said as she stole another fry. “I’m glad I got to know you before I knew about all that.”

Oliver kissed her. “I glad you did too.”                        


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 07**

It was the evening before Felicity was to leave for MIT as Oliver walked down the stairs at the Queen mansion in a suit and tie.

He heard his parents arguing in the living room and he knew it was about him because he heard his mother say his name. He thought it best to slip out quietly.

Thea stopped him at the bottom of the stairs. “Where are you going all dressed up? Got a hot date?”

“Yeah. Speedy, you know I love you right? I’m leaving because I need to not because I want to.” Oliver said.

“I get it but Mom doesn’t.” Thea said. “Just come back better and soon.”

Oliver sighed. “I’ll be back as soon as I can but I want you to know that it will be a while. I will always be thinking of you.”

“Good.” Thea said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ran up the stairs and waved at him at the top before going to her room.

Oliver looked at his watch and went out the door.

When Felicity came back to the dorm, there was a large package against the door with her name on it. She picked it up and looked at the card.

“Is it your birthday Smoak-less?” Carol asked. She snatched the card from Felicity’s hand. “’Something beautiful for my beautiful girlfriend. Love your boyfriend.’ You’re kidding me?”

Felicity grabbed the card and went into her room.

Nancy looked at carol and rolled her eyes. “You are always so mean to her.”

Carol shrugged. “She is an easy target. What is it to you?”

“She is my friend.” Nancy said. She left Carol out in the hall and went into the room.

Felicity was holding up a pink dress and was looking at it with a shocked expression.

“A dress? How does he even know your size?” Nancy said.

“He ‘fixed’ the tag on my sweater yesterday.” Felicity said. “That was sneaky of him but look at the label on this. It’s a top designer. I guess we are going to leave Starling City with a bang.”

Nancy raised an eyebrow at her. “So you aren’t going to the victory party tonight?”

“No. We had plans for dinner and whatever.” Felicity said.

“Whatever?”  Nancy repeated.

Felicity shrugged. “I need to get ready. He said he was going to have a car for our date tonight.”

Nancy sat on the bed and looked at the dress. “Does this guy have money or something?”

“No.” Felicity headed for the shower.

Nancy watched her leave and looked at the label on the dress. She plugged up her laptop and looked it up. “Damn! that is almost as much as the wedding dress I want.”         

Felicity was out front at six sharp and a limousine pulled up. Oliver got out of the back and smiled at her. “How do you like the car?”

“An expensive dress and a limo? What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“One last dip in the trust fund.” Oliver grinned. “Did the dress fit?”

Felicity opened her coat and showed him. “Perfectly. I wish I had nicer shoes for it but these will have to do.”

“I like the way it looks on you. Oliver pulled her close with her coat. “Hungry?”

“Yes.” She smoothed his lapels. “You look really handsome tonight.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “Let’s go.”

Nancy stood at the window and stared at Oliver and Felicity as they talked.

Hey Ninny! Where is Smoak-less? The party is about to start.” Carol said as she walked over and looked out the window. “What the hell?”

Nancy looked at Carol and smirked. “She isn’t coming to the party. She is going on a date with her boyfriend in a limo wearing a dress that costs more than your car.”

Carol looked at Nancy. “What?”

“She said they were leaving Starling City with a bang.” Nancy said. “Looks like a big expensive bang to me.”

Carol just stared out the window.

When Oliver and Felicity arrived at Russo’s, the restaurant was empty.

“Are they closed?” Felicity asked in a whisper.

“No. I arranged for a private party of two for tonight.” Oliver said.

“Wow! All this for our two week anniversary?” Felicity looked up at him with wonder.

“This is our last night in Starling City so I thought we should splurge a bit.” Oliver said.

An older man came out and smiled. “Welcome to my restaurant. I hope you have a wonderfully romantic night.”

Felicity just nodded as Oliver helped her off with her coat.

They were shown to the table in the middle and given menus. They both chose the lasagna and tiramisu for dessert.

At the end of dinner, Oliver took a black velvet box out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Felicity.

“Another present?” Felicity looked at it. “I can’t. This has already been way too much.”

“Please take it.” Oliver said. He picked up the box and opened. “It’s my heart and I’m giving it to you.”                 

Felicity looked at the heart necklace and then up at Oliver. “Wow! Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more romantic you surprise me.”

Oliver stood up and took the necklace out of the box and put it on her. He gently kissed her neck as he fastened the clasp.

“I don’t have anything to give you.” Felicity said as she touched the heart.

“You are giving me a future to look forward to.” Oliver said. “I need to take care of the bill and then we are going to take a drive through the city.”

Felicity smiled and nodded.

Oliver left her alone for a minute. She closed her eyes and let the night sink in. he was leaving all this behind to be one of a crowd and find his way. She could understand that. This way of life was too stressful to live when it was never reality.

She would give him reality. It was the only thing she could give him.

Oliver came back grabbed their coats. “Ready?”

Felicity stood up and Oliver draped her coat over her shoulders. Oliver opened the door and they went out to the waiting limo. The driver held the door as they climbed in.

Oliver moved close to her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Then he pushed the button for the privacy barrier to close.

“Does he know where you want to go?” Felicity asked quietly.

“I gave him the route ahead of time.” Oliver touched the necklace. “I mean it. This is my heart and it’s all yours.

Felicity reached up and caressed his cheek. “I promise to keep it safe.”

“Good.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her gently at first then with more desire and passion. His hand slid up the skirt of her dress along her thigh. Felicity moved closer to him. She was practically on his lap when she suddenly pulled back.

“Oliver, I don’t want our first time to be in the back of a limo.” Felicity whispered.

“Then where should it be?” Oliver whispered back.

“It should be in our first apartment in our first bed on the first night of our fresh start.” Felicity smiled at him. “That doesn’t mean you can’t kiss me now.”

Oliver kissed her and put his hand on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his chest. “We will have all of that in less than twenty four hours.”

Felicity pulled him closer as he kissed her. She felt him pull her on his lap. They kissed until the limo stopped at her dorm an hour and a half later.          

Felicity came into the room and Nancy was sitting on the bed waiting for her. “Did you have a good time because the victory party was horrible? We had root beer with cold cuts and stale chips. But the best part was when professor jones made a pass at Carol and she threw her drink on him. I think he was drinking something other than root beer.”  

Felicity laughed. She carefully took off her dress. “As much as I would have loved to see that, I had a lovely dinner in a restaurant that was closed just for us and we made out in the back of a limo. Oh! He gave me his heart. See!”

Nancy looked at the diamond necklace on Felicity’s neck. “I thought you said he doesn’t have money.”

“He did but not after tomorrow. He gets cut off when he leaves for Cambridge to be with me.” Felicity told her.  

“How is he going to live?” Nancy asked.

“He will be on an allowance with no credit cards. It’s what he asked his dad for. It will be fine.” Felicity said. “We will be fine.”

Nancy watched as Felicity carefully packed her new dress wrapping it in the tissue paper from the box before she put it in her bag. “Won’t he miss it?”

“I don’t think he will.” Felicity said as she pulled her nightie over her head and unfastened her bra. “But I will make sure he doesn’t. We are leaving in the morning and he will be leaving a few hours later. I just have to pack up my stuff. He’s probably doing the same thing right now.”      

“Maybe the maid did it for him.” Nancy smiled.

“It would be the last thing that gets done for him then.” Felicity climbed into the bed. “He will have to do it for himself from now on.”  

Nancy turned off the lights for the night.     

Moira was waiting for Oliver when he came home. “Are you sober enough to talk to your mother?”

“I only had a two glasses of wine with dinner so that is a ‘yes’.” Oliver said.

Moira waved him into the living room and sat down. She patted the sofa next to her. “Sit down. Tell me why you want to do this.”

“I need to, Mom.” Oliver sat down beside her. “I have been partying and playing for so long. I just have to stop and grow up. Dad is counting on me to take over and I have no idea how I would even start to fill his shoes.”

“Why do you need to leave to do that?” Moira asked.

“If I don’t leave, it will never happen. Tommy, Laurel and everyone else will keep pulling on me.” Oliver said. “Don’t be mad. I will be back when I can.”

Moira sighed. “As long as you come back soon I will be fine with it.”

“Thanks Mom. I have to pack some more things.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek and went uo to his room.

Thea was sitting on his bed when he got there. “You know this looks like you are moving out not going to rehab for a few weeks.”

“You are a smart girl, Thea.” Oliver said. I don’t know how long I will be gone. It will be longer than a few weeks. Take care of Mom and Dad.”

Thea pulled a framed picture out from behind her. It was a picture of the family taken last Christmas. She held it out to Oliver. “You need to pack us with you.”

He nodded and added it to the box in the chair. He picked up another framed picture and showed it to her. It was the two of them. “I’m taking you for sure.”

“Hey Ollie, will you write if its longer than a few weeks?”  Thea asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll try.” Ollie said. He went to pick up a few more things from the room. “Thea, are you going to be okay with this?”

“No but I will just have to make do the best that I can.” Thea hopped off the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Make sure to pack extra underwear.”

“I will, Speedy.” Oliver said. He watched his little sister bounce out of the room. He put the things that he was holding in the box and finished packing the rest of the things he wanted to take to his new life.   


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 08**

Felicity woke up before the alarm and got dressed. She was ready to go before Nancy woke up.

“You’re certainly in a hurry.” Nancy said. “We don’t leave for the airport for another twenty minutes.”

“I know but I couldn’t sleep.” Felicity said as she sat on the bed and watched Nancy get ready. “I’m just worried things won’t go the way we have planned.”

“If he doesn’t show in Cambridge then you know he wasn’t serious about you.” Nancy said. “You would be better off if he didn’t show than if he came and broke your heart when he got there.”

“He was serious and so was his dad. His mom doesn’t want him to go.” Felicity said.

There was a knock on the door and Felicity opened to find Carol standing there.

“What do you want?” Felicity said.

“I want to know who that was last night.” Carol pushed past Felicity and sat on the bed. “How do you rate a limo and a designer dress?”

“You should tell her about how he had an entire restaurant closed for the two of you to have a private romantic dinner.” Nancy said. “Oh and he gave her diamonds. Real diamonds.”

“Who in the hell is he?” Carol asked.

“I’m not telling you! Now get out!” Felicity said. “You need to mind your own business. Stop calling me Smoak-less or I will start calling you something mean as soon as I think of it.”

Nancy turned around and stared at Felicity. She had never heard her talk to Carol like that.

“Damn! He must have really gave it to you. You are actually showing some spine for a change.” Carol said.

“Caribou! That is what I’ll call you. You know loud, stinky and no personality. Do I need to mention they have a big butt just like you do?” Felicity grinned.

Nancy burst out laughing.

Carol opened her mouth to reply but closed it and left. She slammed the door behind her.

“Felicity, I am proud of you.” Nancy said. “We should all call her that when she calls us those names she has for us.”

There was another knock on the door.

“Ladies we are leaving in ten minutes. The van is already downstairs.” Professor jones said from the other side of the door. 

“He just wants to go so he can gloat about our victory to the other professors. You know the ‘my team did so well… ya da ya da’ shtick.” Nancy said.

“Either that or he is afraid the Gotham University team has put a hit out on him.” Felicity giggled. “We were brutal to them in the finals.”

Nancy shoved the rest of her things in her bag and zipped it. “Let’s go.”

The two girls left for the airport van.

After a very quiet lunch, Robert and Oliver walked into the foyer and to get their coats.

“You can’t leave without giving me a hug.” Moira said as she came into the foyer. “I am your mother and I don’t know when I will see you again.”

“Mom, it’s not for forever. It will be long enough for me to do what needs to be done and then I will be back hugging you.” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

“I still don’t know why you have to do this. Your father won’t tell me anything about the place you are going to or when you will be back.” Moira said.

“I will be back when I get back.” Oliver said as he pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Moira stepped back and turned so Oliver wouldn’t see her crying. She glared at Robert.

Robert looked exasperated at her.

“Speedy, come here.” Oliver held his arms open for his little sister.

Thea slammed into his chest so hard he had to take a step back. “I’m going to miss you. Don’t forget about me.”

“I won’t and you know that.” Oliver hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of the head. “I can never forget my favorite sister.”

“Your only sister!” Thea smacked him on the back as she hugged him.

Oliver pulled her off him and kissed her on the cheek. “Take care of them, Speedy.”

“Like they ever listen to me.” Thea didn’t hide her tears from him like their mother. “So I will see you soon?”

“As soon as I can.” Oliver said.

Robert grabbed his shoulder. “It’s time to go. The plane is waiting.”

Oliver picked up his last bag and carried it to the car. Robert followed him and they got in the car.

“I know that was tough but they don’t need to know you may be gone a long time. It will only make it harder for them.” Robert said.

“I may be gone for four years dad. That is how long it will take for me to do what I need to do.” Oliver said.

“At least you will have your girl waiting for you when you get there.” Robert said. “She will take care of you.”

“We will take care of each other.” Oliver said. “I won’t screw it up with her. I promise.”

Robert chuckled. “If you do you will have me to answer to. She is the kind of girl you marry, son.”

Oliver nodded and smiled.

In Cambridge, Felicity was packing an overnight bag.

“What are you doing? You just got home.” Kali asked.

“I met someone and he is going to be here later. I’m going to stay the night with him.” Felicity said.

“Felicity does he know about the virgin thing?” Kali asked.

“I think he might suspect but I haven’t said anything yet.” Felicity said.

“Tell me about him.” Kali said. “He isn’t a serial killer is he?”

“No. His name is Oliver and he is really sweet. I think I love him. No. I do love him.” Felicity said. “I am going to be with him tonight.”

“You’re gone for two weeks and you come back in love.” Kali shook her head. “How well do you know him?”

“We were with each other every day that I was gone. We talked a lot and he left his home for a fresh start with me.” Felicity said.

“That’s a lot of pressure on a relationship especially a new one.” Kali said. “What does Nancy think of him?”

“I didn’t meet him. She would meet him somewhere and they would disappear.” Nancy said as she walked in. She handed Felicity a pink nightie. “I came to give you this. It was from my shower. It’s more your style than mine.”

“He likes me in pink. He says it makes my eyes look bluer.”  Felicity smiled. “Thanks.”

“That explains why the dress was pink.” Nancy said as she sat on the bed. She looked at Kali. “Last night, he sent her a designer dress and showed up in a limo to take her to a private romantic dinner in a restaurant that was closed just for the two of them.”

“He has money?” Kali asked.

“No. His trust was going to be frozen right after he leaves. He was dipping in to it one last time.” Felicity said. “He is a regular guy now.”

“He gave her diamonds.” Nancy whispered to kali.

“What?” Kali nearly fell of the bed. “‘Lis, is he some mobsters son?”

“No. His dad is a CEO. I met him. He was really nice and he told Oliver not to mess up with me. Mr. Queen seems to like me.”

“Wait! ‘Queen’ as in ‘Queen Consolidated’? Kali asked.

“Yeah. The press release tomorrow will say Oliver is in rehab but he is here or at least on his way.” Felicity said.

Kali and Nancy looked at each other then looked at Felicity. 

The trip to the airport was quick and the flight was long. Oliver was restless and Robert was quiet.

The security man that Robert hired was waiting for them when they landed. He took them directly to the apartment. The man helped the driver with the luggage and boxes as Robert went in with Oliver.

The apartment was furnished with what looked like thrift store purchases. Oliver looked around a minute before coming back to his dad.

“Here are your keys.” Robert handed him the key ring. “The blue ford in the parking lot is yours too.”

“Thanks Dad.” Oliver looked at the keys in his hand.

Robert took a manila envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Oliver. “Here is your passport, birth certificate, and a copy of your transcripts.”

Oliver nodded.

Robert pulled a check book out of his other pocket. “This is the Verdant account. The debit card is in there. You have to watch what you spend.”

Oliver took the checkbook and sighed. “I know.”

Robert gave his son one last hard hug. “Call if you need anything.”

“I will.” Oliver hugged him back. “Felicity is waiting for me to pick her up at her dorm.”

“I’ll walk with you down to your car.” Robert said.

The driver and the security man had already left so Oliver locked the door behind them.

They got down to the parking lot and Robert led him over to a late model ford.

Oliver looked at it and grinned. “I can say one thing: Tommy definitely doesn’t have one just like it.”

Robert hugged him again. “I’ll come to visit soon. I have to get back and you have to go get that girl of yours.”

Oliver nodded and watched his dad get back in the car to go to the airport. Oliver got into his car and followed the directions the GPS gave him to the dorm.

Felicity was looking out the window when he arrived.

“Bye Kali. Oliver is here.” She saw him park and get out. She grabbed her overnight bag off the bed and rushed out the door.                

Felicity ran out and took the stairs to meet him out front.

“You’re here!” Felicity said as dropped her bag and jumped into his arms.

Oliver held on to her tight. I’m here. “It feels so good to hold you. It’s really cold here.”

Felicity slid down him as he gently put her down. “Then we should go. I can’t wait to see the apartment.”

“Looks like they put all used furniture in it.” Oliver said. “So it isn’t much to look at.”

“You are a college student. You aren’t supposed to have a nice place.” Felicity said as he opened the car door for her.

He went and got in the driver’s side and looked at her. “I was thinking on the plane and I have a confession to make. When I saw you on that corner in Starling City, I knew you were the one I was looking for. I fell in love with you before I knew your name.”

Felicity looked at him. “I love you too. I realized it when we had our one week anniversary. I knew you were the one I waited for.”

Oliver leaned over to kiss her and the horn went off. They both started laughing.

“It’s a lot different kissing in a front seat than the back of the limo.” Oliver said. “This car is a little small.”

“I think it’s nice.” Felicity looked around. “We had better go.”

Oliver pulled away from the curb and turned on the GPS. “I have to use this for a while.”

“Oliver, since we are in love.” Felicity said. “I think you should meet my friends.”

Oliver laughed. “They will hate me. I thought about us a lot on the plane. We have known each other for two weeks and we are talking about the rest of our lives already. They will think I’m a nutcase.”

“Isn’t that what ‘I love you’ means?” Felicity pointed out. “I love you. We have something and it may be a forever thing. I mean it probably is but I don’t want to jinx it.”  

Oliver reached over and took her hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry Felicity. I love you and I won’t screw up. If I do, Dad will disown me.

Felicity giggled. “You will have to get a job if he disowns you. You can be a busboy or a dishwasher. Oh the pizza place is always looking for a delivery guy.”

“That is not funny.” Oliver said with a frown.

“Do you have any other skills?” Felicity asked.

“Loving you?” Oliver said. He kissed her hand again

“Oliver!” Felicity rolled her eyes and giggled.  

“I can’t help myself.” Oliver said with a grin. “It was like I saw sunshine for the first time when I saw you standing there. You know like the tunnel thing and then there you are.”

“Wow! You watch too many chick flicks.” Felicity giggled.

“Hey! I have a little sister and she made me.” Oliver said.

“Has that crap ever worked before?” Felicity asked.

“I’ve never used it before. I’m in love with you, not trying to get in your panties.” Oliver said.

“Isn’t that what we are about to do?” Felicity asked.

“No!” Oliver said. “We are going to take our time and enjoy making love. I know tonight important to you. it’s important to me too.”

Felicity looked over at him and started to say something.

“Here we are.” Oliver said. He pulled into the parking space and hopped out and came around to her side. He opened the door for her. Oliver grabbed her bag out of the back seat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they went inside. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 09**

Oliver unlocked the door then looked at Felicity. Oliver scooped her up in his arms.

“Oliver!” Felicity squeaked in surprise. “Put me down.”

“Nope. I have to do it the right way.” Oliver said as he carried her into the apartment. He carried her over and sat her on the sofa.  

Felicity giggled. “Why did you do that?”

“This is our first apartment so I should carry you over the threshold.” Oliver shrugged and grinned.

“First night in our first apartment.” Felicity reached up and took his hands.

“Our first time in our first bed.” Oliver knelt down in front of her.

“Oliver, this is my first time ever.” Felicity watched his face for a reaction.

Oliver looked at her with a very gentle look. “I suspected as much. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.” Felicity said. “I have been waiting for someone I love and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her gently. He looked at her and grinned. “I better be extra good if you are going to remember me for the rest of your life, huh?”  

Felicity looked a little shocked at him. “Um…what?”

“Whenever you are ready Felicity.” Oliver pushed back a stray wisp of hair off her cheek. His eyes were dark and heavy as he looked at her lips then her eyes.

“I’ll just be a few minutes.” Felicity took her bag into the bedroom and shut the door.

Oliver sat on the sofa. He looked at the bedroom door and took a breath. He was nervous. This was an important night for both of them.

The bedroom door opened and Felicity called out. “Oliver! I’m ready.”

Oliver got up and walked into the bedroom. Felicity was sitting on the bed in a pink silk nightie. Her glasses were on the bedside table.

“Hey.” Oliver said softly. He pulled off his sweater and tee shirt and walked closer to the bed. “Do you want to leave the light on?”

Felicity nodded. She held out her arms to him.

Oliver bent over and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat on the bed beside her and kissed her, slipping her tongue in her mouth as she moaned. He eased her down on the bed.

“Pretty.” Oliver ran his hand over her hip and waist. “I like you in pink. Felicity, don’t be shy. You can do anything you want. It’s okay.”

Felicity ran her hands up and down his chest. “I like this and your back feels nice too.”

“I like it when you touch me. Do you want to kiss me?” Oliver asked gently.

“Uh huh.” Felicity smiled.

“Kiss me wherever you want. It’s okay.” Oliver pushed back her hair from her face.

Felicity kissed him on the collarbone sending shivers through him. Her hands rubbed his chest as she kissed him again. This time she kissed him on the neck.

Oliver slid his hand under the bottom of the nightie and caressed the inside of her thigh with his thumb in slow circles. He rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him.

Felicity ran her hands over him as she kissed him here and there. Felicity started to open his jeans and Oliver grabbed her hands 

Not just yet. My turn. Is that okay? Oliver looked at her with dark lustful eyes.

“Yes.” Felicity whispered. She got on her back and waited until he shifted.

His hands moved over her then slid inside the nightie to touch her bare skin. She wasn’t wearing panties underneath. “Can I help you take this off?”

Felicity sat up and Oliver pulled the pink silk over her head and dropped it on the floor. He looked at her body as she lay beside him.

“You are so beautiful and perfect.” Oliver marveled at her.

Felicity reached up for him. Oliver dipped his head and captured her breast with his mouth. Felicity moaned. Oliver sucked at her already hard nipple then moved to the other breast. He spread his hand over her stomach then slid it down between her legs. When he found her clit she gasped. Felicity started to react to him rubbing her.

“Oliver please.” Felicity moaned.

Oliver pulled his hand away and took off his jeans, kicking them to the floor. He spread her legs wide and settled between them.

“I love you. Are you sure?” Oliver whispered before he hissed her.

Felicity moved her hips against him. “Yes.”

Oliver pushed inside her making her cry out. When he was in as far as he could get, he waited for her to catch her breath.

Felicity took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Oliver started to slowly make love to her. He kept it slow and gentle until he started to feel her body about to orgasm. He moved a little faster and deeper making her moan. They came together hard and quick.

Felicity looked up at him and breathlessly whispered. “That was so wonderful. I love you, Oliver. I will definitely remember that forever.”

“So will I.” Oliver whispered back.

Oliver moved beside her and pulled the covers up over them. He pulled her against him and soon they were both asleep.

 

**Two and a half years later….**

“Oliver I feel bad about you not going on that boat trip with your father.” Felicity said as she eased herself down on the sofa.

Oliver reached out and helped her down safely. He knew it wasn’t easy for her to get around now that their first child was just days from being born.

“Put your feet up on my lap.” Oliver said. “Your ankles are swollen. Have you been eating chips again?”

“No!” Felicity looked guilty.

“Felicity!” Oliver looked at her. “You know better.”

“I was having a terrible craving and I thought just one or two but it was half a bag before I realized it.” Felicity admitted. She picked up the remote and turned on the television.  

 

_“In national news, it has been confirmed that CEO of Queen consolidated Robert Queen was lost at sea when his yacht went down in the South China Sea with all hands. There has also been an unconfirmed report that his son, Oliver Queen was also on the ill-fated yacht when it went down.”_

 

“Oh god!” Felicity looked at Oliver. He was sitting still staring at the picture on the television of him and his father.

“Oliver!” Felicity grabbed his hand. “Oliver, you have to tell them you are alive. Your mother and Thea, it’s not fair to them to make them upset.”

Oliver blinked and turned to his wife. “I haven’t spoken to them in years. What would I even say?”

I don’t know! ‘Hi. I’m not dead.’ I think you should start with that.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her feet in his lap. He started to massage them again. “I’ll call the lawyer and let him tell them.”

“We are already going to Starling City in May when you graduate. What are you afraid of?” Felicity said.

“I’m not the same person I was when I left.” Oliver said. He put her feet down. “Turn around and let me rub your back.”

“That isn’t important right now. Make the call, Oliver!” Felicity said.

“We can’t travel with you so close to your due date.” Oliver said. “They will want me to come home and I won’t do it without you.”

“Then tell them why you can’t come home. They will understand.” Felicity said.

Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the queen mansion. He looked at Felicity as the phone rang on the other end.

“Queen residence?” A familiar voice said on the other end.

Oliver smiled. “Raisa, its Oliver. I need to speak to my mother.”

“Oh! Mr. Oliver! Just wait one moment.”

“Oliver!” Moira queen’s voice was relieved as she said her son’s name. “Is that you?”

“Yes Mom. I just found out about Dad. I can’t come home right now. I’m sorry.” Oliver said.

Felicity grabbed the phone from him. “Mrs. Queen? You don’t know me but I’m Oliver’s wife, Felicity. The reason we can’t come is because I’m pregnant and the baby is due any day now.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Moira queen asked.

“No. Oliver talk to her. She doesn’t believe me.” Felicity handed the phone back.

“Mom?”

“Who is that woman?” Moira demanded.

“She is my wife and she is going to give birth soon. We can’t travel.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “Would you like to come here and meet her and be here for our baby’s birth?”

“Yes! Thea and I have some things to take care of then we can come in two days.” Moira said. “We thought… we thought you were on the boat with your dad.”

“I was going to go but Felicity is too close to be left alone right now and the semester just started.” Oliver said. “We live in Cambridge Massachusetts.”

“I have so many questions but they can wait until we get there. I’m just glad you are alive.” Moira said with tears in her voice.

“We will be waiting for you at the airport private hanger.” Oliver said.

“Yes.” Moira said. “I have to go make a statement about you being alive now.”

“Just don’t tell them where we are just yet.” Oliver said. “Wait until the baby is here. The last thing I need is a bunch of press stressing Felicity out now.”

“Yes of course. I love you, Oliver.” Moira said.

“I love you, Mom.” Oliver looked at the phone when the call disconnected.

“It’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” Felicity leaned against his shoulder.

“I need to finish your back massage. Then we should go to bed.” Oliver said. “I wouldn’t be able to sit through the service anyway. I can’t believe he is gone.”

“I can’t either.” Felicity reached up and pulled Oliver into her arms.

Oliver cried until he couldn’t. Felicity let him pull her up and take her to bed when he was ready.

Moira and Thea Queen arrived at the airport in Cambridge and Oliver was there to meet them.

Thea hugged her brother tight.              

“Where is your wife?” Moira asked.

“The baby came last night.” Oliver said. “I have a little girl mom. I’m going to take you to the hospital to meet them.”

“Now you will know what it is like to be a parent.” Moira gave him a stern look. “I have a lot of questions for you.”

“I promise I will answer all your questions. Come on.” Oliver said as he led them to the blue ford.

“Um you are kidding right?” Thea asked.

“Nope.” Oliver smiled.

Oliver opened the door for his mom and then his sister. He drove to the hospital and took them to Felicity’s room.

“Hi!” Felicity said as she held the baby. “I’m Felicity. This is Amelia. Oliver and I talked about it and Thea should hold her first. I hope that is alright.”

Moira nodded and smiled.

Thea sat on the bed and Felicity helped her hold the baby.

Over the course of an hour, Oliver and Felicity answered all the questions that were posed to them.

When Moira held her granddaughter for the first time, she was content with everything.

 

The following May, Oliver and Felicity moved to a townhouse in Starling City with their daughter. Oliver and Felicity took their places in the family company.

 

Two years later, little Robbie screamed his way into the world. Oliver and Felicity couldn’t have been more overjoyed.


End file.
